


Double Room

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that sharing really is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Room

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: hotel/motel

_…and then we can have a lunch. I know a wonderful Italian place, you’ll love it! They have delicious- What’s that?_

‘I think it’s a bed,’ Jim stated simply.

 _But this room was supposed to have two beds,_ Sebastian dropped bags near the door and sat on the bed, _not a king-size one,_ running his hand through his hair, he sighed heavily, _It, it must be a mistake. I’ll go and try to explain this,_ Seb scrambled on his feet and glanced at the other man, _Just stay here and wait for me, okay?_

Jim nodded more to himself as Sebastian had already left. Slowly, he approached the bed and sat on the edge of it; the mattress was springy - not too hard and not too soft. James delicately bounced on it a few times and, after a short moment of consideration, toed off his shoes and fell back on the bed. It was like laying on a cloud. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Jim crawled up to the headboard and pressed his head to the pillow - it was nice and soft and so delightfully cold.

 _Well, it turns out it’s all my fucking mistake,_ Sebastian’s words made Jim jump on his feet, _Apparently I booked a double room instead of a twin one- Jimmy?_

‘Yeah?’ James mumbled, straightening his clothes. ‘Oh, come on, Seb, it’s not a big deal, really,’ he waved his hand.

 _I can sleep on the floor, you know..._ Seb scratched the back of his head.

‘Jesus, Seb,’ Jim rolled his eyes, ‘there’s no need, really. The bed is big enough for both of us.’

 _Yeah, I know,_ Sebastian’s cheeks flushed red, _but I don’t want you to think that I did it on purpose or something…_

‘It didn’t even cross my mind,’ Jim assured his friend, ‘Now, can we go sightseeing? We didn’t come here to sit in the hotel.’

~*~

Sebastian was laying motionless on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was a bit afraid to move - what if he accidentally ‘invaded’ Jim’s side of the bed? Although Jim said that he didn’t mind sharing bed, he might not be okay with touching and cuddling. Unable to sleep, Seb turned his head. On his left James was sound asleep, curled in a small ball; his face peaceful and somewhat softer. Sighing, Sebastian looked back at the ceiling. He stared at it for a long time, listening to Jim’s deep, steady breaths.

Startled by a sudden weight on his arm, Seb gasped and blinked several times. He must have fallen asleep and then turn on his side in his sleep. But it didn’t explain why something was tickling his chin and why… Seb looked down and smiled slightly. Jim was snuggled up to him, pressing his head to his chest. It wasn’t unpleasant, quite the opposite, but Sebastian felt a pang of guilt at the back of his mind. His friend didn’t know what he was doing and... No, it would be much better if they both stayed on their sides.

 _Jim,_ he whispered, slowly trying to free himself from Jim’s embrace. But James only mumbled something under his breath and hugged his friend tighter. Seb sighed heavily.

 _Fine,_ he murmured, shyly putting his arms around James, _just don’t be angry at me when you’ll wake up tomorrow._

He could feel Jim smiling against his chest.

 

 


End file.
